Perseus Security Enforcer
"The best of the best of the best...SIR!" Lock load and set to stun, boys. We got some Scum to hunt. '' '' Perseus is a Private Military Contracter hired by centcom to protect SS13 against outside threats such as syndicate sabotage, or interference from the Space wizard federation. They are the best of the best and Primarily a LIFE SAVING organisation and will always try to arrest and detain targets. If the station comes under threat from Xeno's, Perseus will hunt the Xeno's down before returning to normal duties. "Xenomorphs should always hunted down and destroyed. This goes above the wishes of the client. All Xenomorphs that are not contained must be destroyed." Core operating procedure 1. Perseus Personel should make contact with the heads of the the Celestial Complex in question as soon as possible, and make Perseus services available. Perseus Personnel should NOT move to board a Celestial Complex without a request for assistance from an acting head of staff via radio communication, or if none are available anyone on the Complex's local security scans (radio channel) If Security doesn't respond, send a request to the AI. If no one responds, use your judgment. 2. Before you prison a suspect, gather the evidence that proves they are a traitor, syndicate, Etc. Prison procedure: Handcuff a prisoner to the shuttle chair. Strip them of all belongings. Once docked with our shuttle, flash them and take them to the prisoner clothing closet. Outfit them in their jump suits and take them to their cell. Once inside. Flash them and then leave. Do be polite through the proceeding. If other personnel bring you a prisoner, have them drop the evidence in the shuttle and cuff the prisoner to one of the chairs. Then tell them to leave the shuttle and call the shuttle to you. Then, once ascertaining that the shuttle is clear of all but the prisoner, get aboard and follow the above steps. 3. Our first priority is the guarding of our ship. Keep the ship safe before protecting the client. 4. Perseus Personnel should NEVER (at risk of life and limb) enter a Celestial Complex or hostile situation outside of the ship ALONE. Always work together in groups or have nearby back up that can assist you. Security can sometimes fulfill this role, but remember that they cannot be fully trusted. (use say:":a") 5. During downtime or awaiting request to enter a Celestial Complex, Perseus Personnel should remain on the ship, OR may participate in live fire exercises in approved training areas. 6. Xenomorphs should always hunted down and destroyed. This goes above the wishes of the client. All Xenomorphs that are not contained must be destroyed. 7. All interactions between Perseus Personnel and other all personnel, even prisoners, should be calm, professional, and considerate. 8. Impersonation of a fellow Perseus employee is grounds for termination. Do not EVER wear the dog tags of another perseus employee for any reason. 9.Beware of false calls. When a head sends a prisoner to the station have them buckle them to the chair and send the shuttle. Do not allow any personnel other than prisoners and Perseus units on the shuttle. 10. For the level of force alowed for a close range engagement ALWAYS consult the FIVE levels of combativeness: REMEMBER. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO MAKE ONE JUMP UP ON LEVELS OF FORCE THAN YOUR SUBJECT. Level's Of combativeness(need to be made compatible with ss13): Level 1: Compliant (Cooperative). The subject responds and complies to verbal commands. Close combat techniques do not apply. Level 2: Resistant (Passive). The subject resists verbal commands but complies immediately to any contact controls. Close combat techniques do not apply. Level 3: Resistant (Active). The subject initially demonstrates physical resistance. Use compliance techniques to control the situation. Level three incorporates close combat techniques to physically force a subject to comply. Techniques include: Disarm intent, Stun Baton, Flash, Flash bang, Restraints and more verbal commands. Level 4: Assaultive (Bodily Harm). The subject may physically attack, but does not use a weapon. Use defensive tactics to neutralize the threat. Defensive tactics include using your P90 or flash, disarm, and any other non-lethal option. Level 5: Assaultive (Lethal Force). The subject usually has a weapon and will either kill or injure someone if he/she is not stopped immediately and brought under control. The subject must be controlled by the use of deadly force with or without a firearm. These are the guidlines for all Perseus Personnel. Follow these to the T and come back alive. The Mycenae III This is the Perseus support vessel docked just a shuttle ride away from the station that Enforcers use as base of operations when not on station. It has full support for 4 prisoners, it's own Chef, Sparring room, Library, Medbay, Commanders office, Armoury, Kit room and relaxation area. Everything an intersteller PMC needs. It is also Nigh inpenetrable unless you use a good few resources, which are wasted for a small weapons boost. Equipment Perseus use a range of weapons and gadgets to give them an edge on the syndicate, including EP-90's as standard issue for all units. Five-Seven 5.7x28mm Sidearms for lethal force along with an assortment of breaching charges, flash devices and all the usual security bells and whistles. How do I join these guys? Apply on our forums. Simply as that. All you need is a few character witnesses and a couple admin sponsors here and there and that's you! If there are spots open of course. Once you join up expect to be reffered to as the "newbie" for a while until you have proven otherwise. Try not to be a massive ass if you get accepted. Perseus can and will be taken off of you. Perseus tries to maintain a level of 50/50 admin/player. So no, Perseus isn't just for admins. Traitor Perseus This doesn't happen. Perseus are ALWAYS on your side. Sometimes it may glitch and make them a traitor, if this happens you ask the admins nicely to remove it for you.